The Hole in the Wall
by BreakfastBender
Summary: Toki watches Charlene OC from "The Girl in the Mirror"  through a hole in her shower stall. TokiXOC, Heterosexual, Voyeurism, Nudity, Language, Implied Sadism


The tribunal sat at the table facing the wall sized monitors on which the a photo of the ten year old daughter of Charles Offdesen was projected. They had been called into an emergency meeting tonight to discuss the sudden re-emergence of the child they thought long dead, as well as the unexpected passing of her father. Senator Stampington stood and began his presentation on the now resurrected daughter.

"It came to light this evening that the long suspected deceased daughter of Charles Offdensen is not, as previously believed, dead. Our preliminary reports show that she has spent the time between the explosion and now in Finland,"

"Why was she supposed dead? Why was there no official death report filed?" one of the members of the tribunal interjected.

"It appears as if there was," Stampington responded clicking over to the slide with the scanned copy of her official death certificate.

"A funeral?"

"Offdensen opted for a cremation according to our records. It's unknown what he burned," he paused for a moment and switched to the next slide. "The hypnotist that was brought in to erase the memories of the girl was one Tek Handrone, the best in the business. When we kidnapped him the day after the brainwashing process he swore to us that he had been brought in to make them forget seeing her mangled corpse and removing all memories of her existence. He never changed his story even under copious amounts of torture, and maintained this story until his death 24 hours later,"

"And you never verified this claim?" Another tribunal member shouted indignantly.

"We had no indications that it was a lie. There was no body available, there was a verified death certificate and no paper trail. All signs pointed to her death in the explosion," He switched again to a shot of a Norwegian identity card with a photo of a slightly older Charlene. The name on the card was Camilla Joergeson. "It appears as if she was rechristened Camilla and passed off as an exchange student to a private school in Finland. It seems that spending a large amount of time close to Toki made it possible for her to feign a Norwegian accent over her English and fool her friends and foster family." He switched the slide again, this time to a copy of a grade report containing mostly 3s.

"From what we gathered, she didn't perform any more than average in all of her schooling. We cannot tell if this was on orders from her father or because she had no desire to excel. She was proficient, however, in fencing and music; specifically cello. She was accepted to a university to study music as soon as she graduated from her upper secondary school, but after developing a rather unhealthy relationship with a group of students, she was asked to leave,"

"Unhealthy relationship?" On this, Stampington switched the slide to a photo of a small group of students wearing black robes with some sort of rosary draped around their necks.

"Apparently they began to believe her to be a god," There was an uncomfortable shift in the tribunal as Stampington again changed the slide. This one was now of a burnt out building.

"Shortly after leaving the university she disappeared. None of the witnesses to her presence in Finland can tell you what happened between the day she left the university and the day she reappeared outside the Dethklok concert that almost destroyed the country. There has been some suggestion, however, that she went into the mountains to join a religious order specialized in necromancy. All these reports are spurious at best,"

"Good god," sputtered Vater Ortlaag "that would mean that you have an Angel of Death in love with a necromancer. Is there any indication of how powerful she may be?"

"Not as of yet," Stampington responded, again switching the slide. This one being a shot of Nathan Explosion reciting what he had proclaimed to be a new national anthem from a Finnish book of necromantic spells "But we are curious as to who gave Nathan Explosion a copy of a necromantic spell properly translated. Gentleman, it is possible that we now have a powerful necromancer at the beck and call of Dethklok, and an angel of death at the beck and call of a necromancer,"

"I suggest that we immediately launch an attack to kill the necromancer," A member of the tribunal spoke out.

"No," Mr. Selectia said finally "We must wait, and see how the angel receives his necromancer,"

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since Charlene had arrived. Toki sat at the table slowly eating his eggs, halfheartedly listening to the briefing that Charlene was addressing the band with. She was telling them something about financing for a new line of t-shirts that her father had been working on. Whatever she was saying he really didn't care, he never understood why Charles had bothered addressing the band, Charlene's efforts were even more worthless.<p>

Toki's halfhearted listening was the most attention being paid to her. It seemed that whenever she entered the room the band got a glazed look about them. Just like the night in Toki's hospital room where she asked them to leave and they filed out with no argument, they seemed to comply to her requests. It wasn't as if they were complying because they were being forced, it was like they just didn't care to argue. They looked through her. It wasn't really as if it mattered anyway, all she was talking about was what her father had left for her to finish up.

"Have you considered finding a new manager?" She asked Nathan.

He stared through her and answered "It's just too soon,"

Charlene sighed, as she had every day since she had arrived. She had no input from the band. They rarely spoke up and when they did there was little for her to do but comply to their wishes. According to the contract she had made with her father, she would comply to Dethklok's wishes and not make managerial decisions until they hired her after the trial period of four months. When Murderface had eagerly asked if it applied to sexual favors she pointed out the clause that stated that she was to pay no sexual favors to any member of the band, especially Murderface. And so she continued to brief Dethklok every morning and make their often stupid ideas a reality, just as her father had done. And just as her father had done, she rubbed her temples, stood up after putting her papers into her briefcase, bid them good-day and returned to her study.

Toki wanted to feel bad for her, or possibly comfort her, but there was something stopping him. Not only had she told him to stay away from her after he attempted to give her a bouquet of tiger lilies he picked in the yard, but she also constantly ignored any suggestions he made. She did what the rest of the band did to her, she looked right through him. He couldn't feel bad for her because he couldn't make any sort of connection to her. She froze him out, and no matter what he did he couldn't bring himself to confront her. He resolved that he'd wait for her to acknowledge him.

* * *

><p>Late in the evening, Toki was returning to his bedroom after a late snack and heard a shower in the hallway running. It wasn't shower day, so he wondered who it could be. He noticed at once it was the shower stall that Murderface had drilled a hole in because he realized that it was the one that Charlene always used. Murderface had made the unfortunate discovery that she found the hole before he could get a good look at her by the way of lemon juice in an eye dropper. Brazenly she didn't bother plugging up the hole, just daring someone else to try to watch her shower.<p>

Try as he may, Toki found it impossible to pass by without taking a quick look. The draw of seeing her naked, was too much. He had never gotten to see her blossom, he had been robbed of watching his childhood sweetheart becoming a woman. Maybe she wouldn't notice. Hopefully he wouldn't get an eye full of lemon juice. He just wanted to see what he had missed out on.

He approached the hole, and pressed his eye to it straining to see. She had her back to him. Every time he had seen her since she came, he had seen her the same way. She always had her hair pulled back into a ultra tight bun, square rimmed glasses, in a gray skirt suit and three-inch heels. Now here she was, completely nude with her hair loose and clinging to her back. Her hair looked like a large oil slick that cascaded to just above her well shaped ass. As average as she looked in her clothes, she was much prettier without them. Toki could feel his growing erection in his pajama bottoms.

She turned around suddenly to begin rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and looked straight at Toki's eye that was pressed against the hole. He froze, she had seen him but he couldn't move. Instead he braced himself for an eye full of lemon juice. Instead she bent over, showing him her breasts plainly while reaching for her shower gel. By the smell of the steam pouring through the hole she had already washed her body, but she was going back at it. It dawned on Toki that she knew it was him, and that she was taunting him. She knew he was watching, and she wanted him to watch.

As she picked up her bath pouf she began dripping the peppermint candy smelling liquid all over it. She bent over again giving him a perfect view of her breasts and began frothing the soap. Toki felt his hand drift under the elastic band of his pants. He grasped his shaft lightly and pulled it over the band of the pants as she turned away from him and slid the pouf across her shoulders, letting the soap slide down her back. As she moved the pouf up and down her arms Toki began to pump himself. As much porn as he had watched, he had never been aroused in this manner. He had never felt so turned on in all his life.

Next, she ran the pouf across her lower back, purposefully pushing her back and up so he could see it better. She bent over unnecessarily to soap the back of her legs. Toki winced as he felt himself growing closer to orgasm with every pump. She turned around again under the pretense of rinsing her back. Instead, she began to pass the pouf across her breasts, paying more attention to them than anyone showering for real would. Toki struggled to keep himself quiet, but his heavy breathing had to be audible in the shower stall. He felt like he had to pretend that she didn't see him, even though she was obviously performing just for him.

He began to shake as the pouf slid over her stomach, but she pulled him back by bringing the pouf back up beneath her breasts. He saw her smirk. He felt so naked, she knew exactly what he was doing on the other side of the wall and was manipulating his orgasm to her great delight. Finally, she let the pouf drift over her mon pubis and Toki splattered his semen on the wall just outside the shower. He barely paused to bask in the afterglow as he realized what he had just done. He ran to his room, leaving a stain on the wall for some unfortunate gear to clean up.

He was so ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe that he had just watched his childhood love shower, and that he had jacked off to it like a common pervert. He was no better than Murderface who drilled that hole in the first place. He fell to his knees beside his bed and reached under the mattress. After struggling to find it Toki produced a leather cat o' nine tails and setting it aside to rip his shirt off. He had long before stopped this ritual of punishment after watching porn, but this was different. Part of him felt soiled. His inner child didn't understand what had happened. He felt abused.

He began whipping himself and chanting prayers that he had long thought he had forgotten. In each word he begged for forgiveness for being a sick pervert. He didn't know who he was begging. The only God he had ever felt the need to please was his father. His father was dead, and now he had no one to please but something drove him to whip himself repeatedly. With every swing he opened a new furrow on his already scarred back. He could feel the blood running, but he couldn't stop. He would keep going as he used to when he watched porn, until he passed out.

* * *

><p>Up in her study Charlene watched Toki's room monitor. After calling in a gear and instructing him clean the semen off the wall and putty the hole that Murderface had drilled into her shower. After the gear left she reached into the top drawer of her desk and produced a vibrator. It was Toki's turn to put on a show.<p> 


End file.
